The present invention relates generally to a device for mechanically supporting and electrically connecting two or more circuit boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to a magnetic component having a bobbin structure adapted for mechanically stacking two circuit boards while providing an electrical connection between the two circuit boards.
Components for electrically interconnecting stacked circuit boards are known in the art. These components generally include electrical sockets, plugs and pin connectors and are commonly used in electronic devices and circuits having more than one circuit board. Similarly, mechanical devices for stacking multiple circuit boards, including standoffs and spacers, are known in the art.
Generally, prior art stacked circuit board configurations include both a mechanical standoff device and at least one separate electrical connector. Typically, the mechanical standoff device provides structural support for the upper and lower circuit boards. At least two mechanical standoff devices are generally necessary when two circuit boards are stacked. One mechanical device is placed at an end of each circuit board to provide uniform separation between the two boards for accommodating other electrical components on each board. In such a configuration, at least one electrical connector is placed between stacked circuit boards to provide a pathway for electrical signals between the boards.
Conventional stacked circuit board configurations typically include both mechanical and electrical connectors as separate components, thereby increasing the overall cost and complexity of the electronic device. Mechanical standoff devices including integrated electrical connectors are also known in the art. These devices provide both mechanical support and electrical connectivity between stacked circuit boards. Such devices are generally used in electronic applications requiring a minimized electronic device profile. However, integrated standoff devices for providing both mechanical and electrical connectivity form additional circuit components that increase cost. Mechanical and electrical connectors for stacked circuit boards also add complexity to circuits and provide additional modes of electronic device failure, including electronic terminal disconnection or mechanical standoff dislocation.
Magnetic components are also known in the prior art. Typically magnetic circuit components, such as transformers and inductors, include at least one conductive coil, or winding, positioned around a core made of a magnetically permeable material, commonly a ferrite. In many electronic applications, the conductive coil is wound around a bobbin. The core typically provides electrical communication through magnetic coupling between separate windings placed around the core.
Prior art magnetic components also generally include electrical terminal connectors extending from the bottom of the component for surface-mounting onto a printed circuit board. In conventional stacked circuit board configurations, if a second circuit board is stacked above a first circuit board having a magnetic component surface-mounted thereon, the placement of the terminal connectors on the bottom of the magnetic component requires the use of a separate electrical connector to electrically connect the magnetic component to the second circuit board. Further, a magnetic component, such as a transformer, is commonly the tallest component in an electrical circuit, including a power supply circuit. In these applications, stacking circuit boards requires the use of taller mechanical and electrical connectors to provide sufficient spacing between the boards to accommodate the surface-mounted magnetic components. The use of taller electrical connectors and mechanical standoffs in prior art stacked circuit configurations, especially in power supply circuits including larger transformers, further increases the costs associated with stacking multiple circuit boards.
One common circuit board configuration includes a circuit board substrate having a pattern of conductive material printed directly onto one side of the circuit board. This type of circuit board configuration is generally referred to as a single-sided printed circuit board. Another common circuit board configuration includes a circuit board substrate having conductive material printed directly onto both sides of the circuit board, also known as a double-sided printed circuit board. In many electronic applications, only a small part of the overall circuit requires the use of a double-sided printed circuit board. However, because conventional electronic devices seek to avoid using multiple boards in a single circuit whenever possible, prior art circuit board configurations often include a double-sided printed circuit board for an entire circuit, even where only a small portion of the circuit requires a double-sided printed circuit board for functionality. The prior art practice of using double-sided printed circuit boards in unnecessary circuit locations further increases the complexity and cost of electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing a magnetic circuit board stacking component for mechanically stacking two or more circuit boards while providing an electrical connection between the circuit boards, for reducing the modes of electronic device failure by removing unnecessary connectors, for allowing the use of single- and double-sided printed circuit boards in the same circuit, and for reducing both the electronic device profile and the overall cost.